Happy New Year
by TheVioletGleek
Summary: Ahh…the joy of New Years! But what if it's not all it's cracked up to be? Who can make it better? We all have a different answer, but Quinn only has one…


**Ahh…the joy of New Years! But what if it's not all it's cracked up to be? Who can make it better? We all have a different answer, but Quinn only has one…**

**This is a small drabble I wrote for the new year. Hope you enjoy it!**

Quinn slammed the door to her car shut, tears streaming down her face. This time last year she'd been pregnant, and practically all alone. She'd sworn to herself that this year was going to be different. And yet her mother -her supposedly changed mother- had to go through Quinn's phone today. She had to read her messages today. She had to see that Quinn had a girlfriend, today of all days.  
So when Quinn came back from getting her hair done (a little treat she always gave herself before the new year) her mother was sitting on the couch, a bible in hand. It had started with a lecture that Quinn refused to hear, then turned into an argument, Quinn pleading with her mother to understand while Judy tried desperately to convince her daughter there was no justification for what she was doing, that ending in a screaming match. Quinn lost.  
Quinn's phone vibrated, pulling her out of her miserable recollection of the night. It was Rachel.  
_ Almost the new year! Can't wait to see you soon. 3 Rachel_  
Quinn looked at her car clock. 11:36. She was supposed to meet Rachel in the park in nine minutes, so they could be together for their first new years. As much as she wanted to see Rachel, was it really fair to have nothing but tears as a memory for their first new years together? But at the same time, Quinn couldn't just bail out on Rachel. She couldn't. So the small blonde cheerleader pulled out of the driveway, tears blurring her vision, and clumsily drove towards the park.  
It only took about five minutes to get there, but it took another ten of stumbling around blindly, searching for the picnic spot by the lake. Finally she broke through the bushes a few feet away from where Rachel was.  
"Finally! It's eleven fifty one, I thought you were going to-" Rachel broke off when Quinn turned around, quietly hugging herself and crying. Rachel stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" She asked softly.  
Quinn let her head fall onto the brunette's shoulder. "My mom found out." She whispered, her voice thick and rasping. "She said she was tired of my sinful ways, and wanted me out of the house for good."  
Eleven fifty three.  
Rachel shook her head. "How could she? What a hypocrite, she said she wanted to help you." She trailed off when she realized that rampaging about Quinn's mom wouldn't help anything.  
"And I just feel so bad," Quinn said softly. "I'm ruining our first new years."  
Eleven fifty five.  
Rachel pulled back, keeping her hand on Quinn's cheek. "How could you say that? You're upset, and you need help. New years is just a day, one that they have every year and have had, and will have for centuries. But this is real. Us. We're going to love each other for every moment until the day we both die. The only reason this new years would be special is because we're both here and love each other. And we still do. So don't you dare say that anything is ruined."  
Eleven fifty seven.  
Quinn nodded and let out a small smile. "Thanks, Rach."  
Rachel pulled her into a hug again. "Anytime. Now, are you gonna stay with me?"  
"Of course."  
Eleven fifty eight.  
"But I think we have something else to attend to." Quinn smiled and tugged gently on Rachel's hand, pulling them both to the ground. "This is where we had our first kiss. And it's where we'll have our first kiss of the new year."  
Eleven fifty nine.  
Rachel smiled and leaned into her girlfriend. "I love you," She said softly.  
Quinn leaned close, her breath warm on the cold night. "I love you too." Rachel turned and their lips met. Fireworks erupted on the new year, but neither of the girls could tell whether it was real or not. It was happening for them.  
Twelve p.m Midnight.  
Happy New Year.


End file.
